


In the Outfield

by Pinkplatypuspoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkplatypuspoo/pseuds/Pinkplatypuspoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the starting pitcher for the Kansas Saints, Kansas' only Minor League baseball team. Castiel tries to keep his teammates at a distance. Most of them are acquaintances; rarely does he call one a friend.  However, when center fielder and star batter Dean Winchester shows interest in Cas, he finds it difficult to maintain his usual discord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Outfield

**Author's Note:**

> The Kansas Saints are a fictional Major League team of course, and all the characters are from Eric Kripke's Supernatural. I'm sorry if my baseball knowledge is off.. I don't know THAT much about baseball, but I know enough.  
> I'll try to upload every week and a half maybe.. It takes us a while to write.  
> That's all, thanks!

It was the bottom of the sixth inning and Castiel Novak was drenched in his own sweat. Castiel just needed to pitch two more innings and then they could put in a relief pitcher. _God it's hot today_ , Cas thought. He never got used to the sweltering Kansas heat, and he probably never would. Cas straightened up on the pitcher's mound, winding his arm back. He squinted against the scorching sun. His baby blue jersey stuck to his skin. At least the Saints wore light colors, unlike the team they were playing today. If they were wearing black Cas would probably pass out. He sighed and pitched the ball.

Strike one.

The crowd let out a small whoop.

Devils versus Saints. Cas found that hilarious. The catcher threw the ball back to Cas. He wiped the sweat from his brow and adjusted his hat. He drew his arm back and with a powerful swing he pitched the ball.

Strike two.

Cas took a deep breath. One more strike and that would be three outs. One more strike and he could retreat to the semi-cooler shade of the dugout. The catcher chucked the ball back to him. This is why Cas liked playing baseball. Baseball is repetitive, and yet, every inning is different and exciting. Cas took his hat off and ran his fingers through his dripping wet black hair. He put his cap back on backwards. Cas brought the dusty ball to his lips and kissed it. _Come on baby_ , he pleaded, _Strike out_. He wound his arm back and pitched the ball.

A sickening crack sounded in the air and the ball went flying.

“Shit.” Castiel groaned

The batter took off. The ball soared into the outfield, all Saints players’ eyes directed toward the sky. One player in particular caught Cas’s attention. Dean Winchester ran at the speed of light towards the edge of the stadium. The atmosphere felt tense; everyone just waiting to see if Dean could pull through and catch the ball. Dean was so close. He jumped up, ready to meet the ball.. His body slammed into the wall of the field and the ball disappeared. The crowd let out a pained “oohhh” as Dean’s body fell to the ground. He rolled around for a second and then jumped up, his arms in the air and a victorious look on his face. He revealed the ball in his mit. The crowd erupted into cheers. They ended the sixth inning in the lead; Five to one, Saints. The Saints all filtered off the field and into the dugout; all accept Cas. His limbs sagged from exhaustion. Maybe he had heat stroke. He was unusually dizzy… He felt a hard smack on his right butt cheek.

“Good teamwork, Cas.” Dean Winchester stood next to Castiel smiling.

Dean’s hand snaked around Cas’s waist and started pulling him off the field.

“You’re one hell of a pitcher y’know? I admire that you can do that. I was never very good at pitching.”

Cas looked at Dean. “Yeah, uh, thanks.”

Dean smiled. Dean was the most beautiful man Castiel ever laid eyes on . Dean looked like a god. Dean with his bright green eyes that you could easily get lost in, full lips that Cas wouldn’t mind kissing for hours on end, features that  -if he were angry- could look stern and brooding but usually just made his face look soft and kind, and that galaxy of freckles that splattered across his nose and cheeks. Castiel could count those freckles forever.

Cas was released from Dean’s grip when they reached the dugout. Dean was up to bat first. He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and downed it sloppily. Cas watched drops of Gatorade drip down Dean’s neck. Cas couldn’t seem to keeps his eyes off of him as Dean waltzed out behind home plate to do a few practice swings.. Everything about Dean fascinated him. For weeks now Dean kept trying to get closer to Castiel after games. Some days he asked Cas if he wanted to get a drink with him, go to dinner with him, throw a ball around, etc. Cas would have loved this much attention from an attractive man. However, Cas didn’t know anything about Dean Winchester. Cas never liked to get close to his teammates. He didn’t know why. Perhaps is was because he just didn’t connect with the men on his team, or maybe because he’d rather not have everyone on his team know every detail about him. Either way, he wasn’t about to let Dean Winchester get too close.

Dean stepped up to the base, ready to bat. Next to Cas, Balthazar -an outfielder on the Saints team- slapped him on the back proudly.

“If Winchester works his magic right now and you keep pitching fastballs, we may win this one!”

Cas took his hat off and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Yeah.”

Balthazar laughed. Balthazar was the only person on the Saints team that Cas considered more than an acquaintance. Cas might have even called him a friend, but that was a long shot.

As Dean adjusted his feet on the base, waiting for the pitcher to receive the ball, he looked out to crowd. His face brightened and he waved. Cas strained to see where Dean was looking, but no cigar. The pitcher received the ball and Dean’s face straightened into a serious mask. The pitcher for the Devil’s straightened up, ready to pitch. Cas watched Dean’s face. As the ball came hurdling towards Dean, Cas swore he saw him smirk.

CRACK.

The bat collided with the ball and went flying. The park still rang from the powerful thwack that emanated from Dean’s hit, like Zeus throwing his lightning bolt across the sky.

The crowd screamed with excitement.

“Winchester hits it… it’s going… it’s going… OUT OF THE PARK! HOME RUN!” the ball park announcer howled.

Dean dropped the bat and started to jog around the bases. Everyone in the dugout was happy -the Saints had a bigger lead now- and smug at the same time. To the media Dean was known as the golden boy and star batter. To the players on the team, he was often referred to as a cocky asshole and a showoff. Dean rounded home and went for the dugout. He sat down on the bench next to Cas with a big, proud grin on his face. Mumbles from their other teammates could be heard throughout the small space.

“Nice one Winchester.”

“Looks like we’re definitely going to win this one.”

“If we play like this every time we’ll make it to the world series for sure.”

Cas was sure that these comments only boosted Dean’s already huge ego. Left fielder, Benny Lafitte, got up to bat while Dean leaned back, still smiling.

“I’ll be damned if I can beat that, Winchester.” Benny’s slow Louisiana drawl filled the sticky Kansas air.

“Give it your best shot, man.” Dean smiled.

No matter what Dean was saying, Cas liked to listen. Dean’s voice was deep and provocative. It was the kind of voice you could get stuck in your head and fantasize about. Cas could easily imagine that voice growling in his ear in a seductive manner.

“Castiel?” That same voice brought Cas back into reality.

“Huh?”

“How about we get a beer after the game? There is a bar in the lobby at our hotel y’know. It’d be a shame not to put it to use.”

On the other side of Cas, Balthazar chuckled.

“Oh I don’t think that’s a good idea. Cassy here can’t hold his liquor.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You got him to drink with you? I’ve been trying for weeks.”

Balthazar laughed again. Balthazar was one of the older players on the team. He had a dry sense of humor, an eye for blondes, a british accent, and if there was anyone on the team with an ego even half as large as Dean’s, it was Balthazar.

“Let’s just say that Cas doesn’t take losing very easily.”

The Saints hadn’t lost a game since the previous season. This season they were on a roll and Cas was glad for that. The last game they lost was especially hard for Cas because the crowd decided that he was the problem and took to booing him. After that game he went to a bar down the street from the team’s hotel, had two beers and a vodka shot, and drunkenly stumbled into Balthazar on his way back from the bar. Cas couldn’t help it if he couldn’t hold much more than one beer. He wasn’t built for mass consumption of alcohol, he was built for pitching, and not much else.

Benny made his way to first base after a decent hit and Balthazar was called to bat.

“Oh. Looks like we’ll continue this later, boys.” He winked and sauntered out onto the field. Dean turned to Cas with a smirk.

“Now I know why you always say no to me.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Look, it was after a bad loss and I had a few drinks. Big deal. That has nothing to do with right now.”

“Then why do you constantly refuse to hangout with me?” Dean’s face was serious and genuinely confused.

“I- well no. I- it’s not like that I-”

Dean slapped Cas on the back, hard.

“Hey man it’s ok. I get it.”

Cas swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening right now. He was too hot and too tired to think straight at the moment and frankly he wanted to pass out.

“You… Get it?” What did Dean _get_  exactly? Cas was pretty sure the words coming out of his mouth were a jumbled mess, not things that were easily understood.

“You’re shy or somethin’ right? You don’t really talk to anyone on the team besides Balthazar.. Which is kind of weird now that I think about it... but I get it nonetheless.”

Cas nodded. That was partially true. He was definitely an introvert, but that wasn’t why he avoided people as carefully as he did. Cas was terrified of what people would think of him if they found out about his sexuality. After all, his own parents rejected him when they found out he was gay. Cas knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of rejection from anyone else.

Balthazar hit the ball and it flew through the air. It seemed like the ball would fall into the mit of one if the Devils’ players, but that player fumbled and the ball rolled into the grass. Balthazar ran towards first base as Benny shot towards second. The players on the other team were slow enough that both Benny and Balthazar were able to make it one more base before anyone got a hold of the ball.  

Dean cheered.

“Listen. When we win you have to let me buy you a drink.”

Cas groaned.

“God, _fine_.”

Dean smiled smugly and fell silent as he watched the game. After two more runs and three outs it was time for Cas to pitch again. As the Saints filed out onto the field, Cas felt a hand come down on his ass, hard. Dean smiled next to him.

“Good luck, man.”


End file.
